Aeronoia
Once a mild-mannered, introverted citizen, Aaron Oliver was coerced by his friends into skydiving for his twenty-third birthday. It was on that day that the Virus struck, killing his friends, but leaving Aaron forever changed. Now endowed with the abilities to create constructs from the air around him and bestow the anxiety that once plagued him upon his foes, Aeronoia (or Aero for short) fights for justice along with his colleagues in the Unified Society . Biography Aaron Oliver was a timid, introverted city-dweller who lived by himself after during college, working off the expenses with a reporting job. For his 20th birthday, his friends goaded him into going skydiving with them, which is something he REALLY wouldn't do under normal circumstances. Alas, he succumbed to peer pressure and went along with it. That's when the virus struck; as they dived down from the airplane, Aaron and his friends witnessed it crash into a field. Even stranger, Aaron's friends seemed to refrain from pulling their parachute cords. When he tried pulling his, however, the cord snapped, and he plummeted to the ground to his certain death. Aaron, having passed out before supposedly hitting the ground, awoke with a peculiar feeling. He was floating, some distance above the ground, the carcasses of his friends littered across the field. He fell back to the ground, realizing he was the only one left alive, and started back home. What few people he saw on the way that were still alive didn't appear to be normal. It was then that he'd come to a realization: He was alive for some peculiar reason, and something had changed him and a few other people somehow. Discovering his abilities to create aerokinetic constructs and project his own anxiety onto others, Aaron donned the persona of Aeronoia, starting his life anew, and becoming a founding/council member of the Unified Society. He is the head of the Media/Entertainment branch. In regards to relationships, Aero has been known to be sucsptible to the charms of redheads, no matter what background they come from. He had an eye for Morinth Nightingale when she first joined the Society, but she proceeded to reject him. After that, It was rumored that he had the hots for Paroxysm, but due to his timidity and Parox's ability to burn his dick off, he didn't pursue her. Aero originally denied these rumors, but, for a while, blushed whenever Parox entered the room or talked to him. One night, he and Parox finally discovered their affection for each other, and did the dirty, to everyone else's horror. They have since gone their separate ways. Every now and then, Aero happens to see one particular red-haired girl when flying around the outskirts of the city, but doesn't approach her since she isn't a US citizen, and has never talked to her as a result. Abilities Aerokinetic Constructs The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of air. Users can turn the air into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Anxiety inducement The power to induce anxiety to others. The user can cause the victims feel stress, anger, frustration, fear, etc. The user could make so anxious the person's heart could explode because the strain would prove to much. Gallery Aeronoia Up High.png|Nice change from the usual pixel-shit Aeronoia New Wingless.png|Re-design (without wings) Aero fella.png|Portrait done by Buck Aeronoia.png|Original design Aeronoia New.png|Re-design (with wings) Category:Unified Society Category:Psychic Category:Aerokinetic Constructs Category:Anxiety inducement Category:Male Category:The Z Family